barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:InspiredAndNatural
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:InspiredAndNatural page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Manu962 (talk) 16:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Commenting and Templates Hi! Where do you want to comment? Do you want to comment of pages? The founder of this Wikia (XTinkerBellx - Olivia) forbided writing on pages because many people were writting bad things and spamming. But if you want to comment in a page (for example Willa's page) you go there and click the talk button that the Talk page of that page opens (http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Willa). You te click to "Add topic" and you can write just like you write here. And i know how to change the photo of a template but I think we should bet a better picture of the logo in a better quality and bigger. Plus it was from the trailer. Do you have a pic of the logo from the movie? VioletManu (talk) 17:35, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Elina had a crush on Nalu in the first movie, but them Mattel decided to change that an in the second movie her ended up with Nori. But Elina still has a crush on Linden. I'm sorry about the photo on Mariposa's template. I misunderstood you. I thought you were talking about the Movie Template. That's whyI said the "logo" shoould be in HD. BW The new pic that you added in Mariposa's template is good and in HD. VioletManu (talk) 19:42, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Catania Sorry, but your Catania's picture is too small. Can't you upload Catania's picture that more bigger than its? Oh, okay I recently deleted the movie from my Android, and downloaded a Tinkerbell movie I've been wanting to watch and finally did last night. I'll get more screenshots of Catania and others soon. InspiredAndNatural (talk) 13:10, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Kristi Re: No problem ;) I usually edit in source mode so it was easy for me to correct that article. Użytkownik:Evangelyn|Evangelyn (Dyskusja użytkownika:Evangelyn|tell me a story) 18:07, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi thanks for the edit in King Regelius and Princess Catania pages. Appreciate your edits :). Message Walls and Wiki Chat I enabled the Chat feature :) I think the Message Walls should be introduced another time. This wiki is a few years old so people will have to archive their talk pages first if they still want the information. Also, would you mind removing the swear words from your user page? It's inappropriate. Thanks --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:48, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Barbie and The Secret Door Actually, I didn't write the sentences of the plot. Someone from Fanpop on Barbie movies club write that. I just copied and paste at here. Sorry if the grammar is poor. Talk Page Archives I'm not sure, so I'll look into it. Hope you have a good week :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:47, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok I'm sorry. It won't happen again "Perf Pool Party" The dates are fine. The dates are when the episodes will be airing online in the future. They are just written in past tense for the sake of not having to update it. "Perf Pool Party" has only aired officially on TV, and the official YouTube channel for Barbie doesn't have the video on there, so the version you saw online was a pirate copy. It will not be online officially until the 23rd. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 10:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Continued I know that is the official YouTube, but neither "Perf Pool Party" or "Trapped in the Dreamhouse" have been uploaded onto there yet. They will be treated like normal episodes a few weeks, because they are part of season 5. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Crystal Fairy or Crystal Fairies? Hello IspiredAndNatrual. Ijust read your message. I guess I should stop to to write and edit every Barbie movie. I don't know why but I like to something. So please don't be angry with me and let me be your friend please. Kathrin Samarra Marlena and Millicent may not be sisters. If Merlene is the sister of Barbie's father and Millicent is the sister of Barbie's mother that means they are not sister. Didn't I explain it right? Anyway I can't make anyone an admin. For that you have to talk to Olivia. VioletManu (talk) 12:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I just figured out how to do this. Haha! Barbieandhersisters (talk) 18:46, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Barbieandhersisters Admin I'll consider it :) Most of the other admins have logged in recently but one hasn't so I'm wondering if she still wants to be an admin. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:00, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for letting me know. I left a warning on their Talk Page but they deleted it and like you said, they carried on doing what they were asked not to do, so I blocked them. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 13:45, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Kathrin Thank you for letting me know. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 14:19, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello: I did not understand why you removed the Delia slideshow. Please clarify itPrettyraks (talk) 05:19, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Nice profile! :) Lalalei2001 (talk) 21:18, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Help Needed! Can you tell me how to insert a picture in a template, like you put a Catania picture in your page about youPrettyraks (talk) 15:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me know. Yes I do live in England :) --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 00:43, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Kathrin Thank you for telling me. I blocked her again. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 13:20, December 13, 2013 (UTC)